The objectives of this proposal are to compile and prepare for photo-offset publication bibliographies on the genetics of Drosophila covering: 1. the 5-year publication period, 1968-1972--as "Part VI" of "Bibliography on the genetics of Drosophila" (which The Macmillan Company has contracted to publish in 1974); and 2. the subsequent 5-year publication period, 1973-1977--as yearly Drosophila bibliography sections in "Drosophila Information Service" (whose editor has agreed to include such a section on a regular basis). "Part VI" will contain about 5000 references as well as indexes. Each subsequent yearly bibliography will contain about 1000 references; a cumulative subject index covering the 1973-1977 annual bibliographies will also be published in "Drosophila Information Service". This project will provide Drosophila researchers as well as other geneticists and biologists with an up-to-date, accurate, and complete bibliography on all aspects of research work done with Drosophila.